


I've Been Loving You

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Dean, Boys In Love, Crying, Crying Dean, Crying Dean Winchester, Dean-Centric, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Episode: s12e19 The Future, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Men of Letters Bunker, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sam Ships It, This episode was so full of feels, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Husband Dean and Cas fight and make up





	I've Been Loving You

            The creak of the bunker door had both brothers looking up in shock.

            Dean half expected it to be Ketch or Mick, but now, as his heart both soared and plummeted, he took in the sight of his angel.

            “Cas,” Sam began tentatively, “Where you have you been?”  
            “No, let’s rephrase that,” Dean interrupted, “Where the _hell_ have you been?!”

            “Dean, I,” Cas swallowed, eyes cast to the floor.

            “No phone calls, no texts, no emails, we live in the age of contact Cas, what the fuck?!” Dean shouted, rounding the table and getting in the angel’s face.

            “Dean hold on,” Sam started, once more in his ever diplomatic voice.

            “No!” Dean pointed a finger, “This is no longer acceptable and it sure as fuck ain’t cool!”

            “I was trying…” Cas shook his head, “To work towards a win for us all.”

            “No,” Dean said again, biting his lips to point of painful, “You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to disappear for weeks on end and have me…us…worrying like crazy, you can’t leave us in the dark!”

            “Dean, come on,” Sam interrupted.

            But then Dean was acting, not thinking, “You and I are talking, now,” he ignored Sam’s words, and took Cas by the tie, “My room _now_ ,” he said dragging him down the hallway by said tie, and Dean knew damn well that if they weren’t in a relationship now Cas would summon any reason to smite him.

            He slammed the door.

            “What the hell man?!” he spat, turning and facing the angel.

            “Dean,” Cas huffed, eyes looking far too wet, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I just. I thought…I’ve screwed up so much. I wanted to do something that would make you see…how I’m useful. I’ve been completely useless the last few months…so if you want this back I understand” he handed over the mixtape he’d made, every Zeplin song that reminded him of he and Cas. Every song that he loved.

            “Cas, stop, fuck, we aren’t breaking up,” Dean groused, handing the tape back, “Take it”

            Tentatively Cas did, holding the plastic between his fingers almost reverently and then he was placing it in the stereo. Then “I’ve Been Loving You” began playing.

            “You haven’t been useless…fucking A man, you were possessed by the fucking devil, how is that useless?! You thought you were doing us a service and sweetheart? That has got to stop.”

            “Dean….”

            Dean moved forward, shaking his head, “No, stop, you need to stop this.” he clutched the lapels of his coat, “Why you still wear this I don’t know…” he exhaled roughly, “You cannot do this to me. Anymore. You got it?” his throat began to ache, his eyes burning, he fought it but it arrived without consent, “You know how scared shitless I’ve been?”

            “Dean…” Cas opened his mouth again and was denied.

            “We started this, this thing, whatever the fuck it is and I don’t want it to end. You made me think…” he tapered off, eyes falling to the floor, tie sliding beneath his fingertips, “You leave Cas…you always leave.”

            Cas crossed the space between them and crashed with Dean’s lips, practically lifting him up in his arms as he held him tight. And Dean went willingly, anger still brimming along his heart.

            They managed to expertly knock most of the things off Dean’s desk as they fell against it.

            “Cas why,” Dean begged between kisses and yes, groans. He had been denied any touch like this for so many week he found himself a slave to it.

            Cas led them to the bed, and as Dean fell to the surface with a loud grunt, his eyes were locked on the blue eyes above him.

            “Why?” Dean said again.

            Cas suckled his bottom lip, before tracing his nose along Dean’s nose, his tongue snaking out and tracing his lips, “I’ve had nothing but failures. I thought, if I worked with my brothers and sisters I would be able to solve this. Unburden you and Sam. That was all, Dean, it wasn’t because I was trying to cut you out. Keep you out. None of that. And I am so sorry I worried you.”

            “You did,” Dean huffed, unknotting the tie and pulling it away, then working on buttons before exposing the wonderful nature that was Cas’ naked chest, “You did hardcore. I understand why you were doing that but man, we’re together, you can’t do that. I was sick. Absolutely sick with worry.”

            Cas was frowning, his eyes were wet, “I’m so sorry.” he urged Dean up just enough to remove his shirt and then was dotting kisses along his collar bone, tracing his tongue up and behind the soft place behind his ear, “I’m sorry.”

            “Cas, words are nice…” Dean grunted as Cas was suddenly working on his pants, shucking them down past his hips, his legs.

            “Shhh,” Cas murmured against Dean’s ear, “I know. But I missed you. I missed you so much.”

            “I missed you too,” Dean croaked, “I missed you and who’s fault is that?”

            “Mine,” Cas sighed against his mouth, “It’s all my fault, I’m sorry.”

            “You’re gonna leave again,” Dean choked, burying his face against Cas’ neck.

            “Dean,” Cas nuzzled Dean’s throat, “Whenever I leave it is not that I want to. If it were my will, and my will alone, no expectation I would stay with you here forever. I would lie with you until the end of time. So let me take care of you.”

            “Cas,” Dean would deny to the end of time that he felt like crying, felt exposed as Cas’ fingers snaked down, below, and teased his entrance. Worked him open as he pleaded for him to do just that.

            Cas was three fingers in before Dean admitted that he was crying, and pleading, so much time denied this touch.

            “Cas please,” Dean sobbed, yes sobbed, “Please don’t leave, please, please,” he begged as his orgasm crested, arms tight around his angel, legs wrapped rightly around his waist as he was ball deep in his ass.

            “Dean,” Cas panted, kissing the top of his head, his temples, his cheeks, and then his lips, “I only want to be here with you. Always. If it were my decision alone I would stay only here with you. Make love with you. I would ignore all that is around us.”

            Dean clung, pressing Castiel to the bed, with legs and arms, pressing his face into Cas’ sweaty neck, “Don’t leave.”

            “I will stay as long as I can,” Cas promised, “With everything that I am I will comfort you, stay with you. If I could I would never leave.”

            “Cas please,” Dean sobbed, clutching, “Don’t leave.”

            “I’ll stay as long as I can.”

            “No,” Dean cried, shaking his head, raising his head and making eye contact, “We can do this together. You don’t need to leave. You don’t.”

            “Dean,” Cas sighed, kissing his brow firmly, and then his lips, “I love you, so much. But no. I need to do this alone.”

            Dean locked eyes with his angel, sob locked in his throat, “Cas don’t, fuck don’t.”

            Cas kissed his lips once more, breaching his mouth, tongues tangoing, fingers threading through Dean’s hair, because Cas’ warm mouth was against the pulse point of Dean’s throat.

            “I love you, this isn’t the end of us.”

            And then there was blackness.

           


End file.
